Lost and Found
by blarglemuffin
Summary: Alternate ending to "Endgame". Rated T for...Violence? xD blood/death/etc.etc. Makorra thrown in there, too. Best summary ever xD


**Lost and Found**

I felt like writing an alternate series of events that followed Korra and Mako's infiltration of the Equalist rally in the finale. It's pretty rough since I have this weird need to be overly descriptive in my writing xP. Warning: bit of a tragic turn of events so proceed with caution if you are easily riddled with feels.

Disclaimer: Bryke owns Legend of Korra and I do not.

* * *

It was gone. Her bending was gone. She swung her arms to attempt something, anything. Not one blast of a fire or slab of earth followed. Collapsing on the floor, she curled her body as it shook and her eyes widened in disbelief. Laying on the training room floor in front of Amon, tears spilled from her eyes.

Mako was crouched and contorted unwillingly some feet away from her, his body being manipulated by Amon's bloodbending. He struggled to move his head, jerking slightly from trying to overcome and looked in Korra's direction. "K-Korra-!" His body twisted once again before he was flung against the wall, Amon effortlessly waving his hand that paralleled to Mako's sudden lift into the air.

Korra lay their helpless as she watched her best friend and the man she loved being thrown back down to the ground, knocking him out. Amon turned back to her, lifting his other hand in her direction and felt her body being lifted up and being dragged by her toes closer to the masked man. "I told you I would destroy you," the sinister voice came out thick and rasped in triumph, "but I'm not finished with you yet." Korra's eyes widened as she looked back into the malicious eyes shadowed behind the mask. "Today will be the day that I end the cycle and silence the Avatar," his eyes narrowed, "_forever_."

"No…" her pupil's dilated as realization fell upon her. She could no longer bend. She was no longer the Avatar. He was going to end it all with her, right then and there.

Amon chuckled vengefully as he brought his palm up to face her chest, right in front of her heart. Mako lifted his head from where he lay motionlessly behind Amon, his blurred vision slowly coming into focus as he took in the sight in front of him. His eyes widened in fear and all too soon, he heard Korra scream out in extreme agony.

Korra felt as though Amon were literally reaching into her ribcage and squeezing her heart right in her chest, watching as his fingers clenched in toward his palm. She cried out, immense pain seeping from her chest all throughout her body as though her insides were being ripped right out of her . And as soon as it happened, it was over. She choked repeatedly as her body became limp in Amon's bloodbending grip and was thrown down on the ground.

She continued to choke and spasm on the matted floor of the training facility where she once practiced with her friends just months ago. Visions of the past flashed before her eyes of the fun times she once had with Mako and Bolin, training for their next pro-bending match. Oh, how she wished to be able to go back to that time.

"NOOOOO!" she heard a fading yell from the firebender just across the floor. Her vision tunneled as she peered behind the malevolent man that turned in his direction.

Once again, Amon had flicked his wrist so that Mako bolted upward so that he knelt in front of him and lifted his other hand up in the air. "I wonder how it would it feel for Korra's last moments to see the man she loves having his bending taken away" Amon began to bring his hand down toward his forehead.

Adrenaline pumped through Mako's veins like a large stream bursting from a broken dam. Absolute rage crossed his features as he found his hand slowly being freed from the bloodbender's strong grip. Lightning erupted from his fingertips, hitting Amon straight in the chest. The constriction on Mako's body lessened as Amon seized in front of him, his body shaking violently from electrocution. Giving one last strong blast into the electric current, Mako propelled Amon backward into the scaffolding and his body fell with a thud against the floor, unconscious.

Mako bent forward where he knelt to catch his breath before he looked up and ran over to a still choking Korra, blood spilling from her mouth. He collapsed to his knees beside her and gently pulled her to cradle her in his arms. "Korra, no…please…" he began to sob trying to wipe off the blood that had dripped down her chin and looking into her eyes which were slowly closing. "No no no, stay awake. We're going to get help, Korra. It's going to be ok," He tried to reassure her, his voice shaking.

Korra could just barely make out what he was saying and could only see his face through her swirling vision, his face right above hers. With whatever strength she had left, she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and smiled weakly. "No…it's not…" she choked out in reply. She continued, her breathing labored and her voice wavering, "Go...before Amon…gets you, too…"

"No…I can't…I won't—I won't leave you again…" Mako sobbed harder and took in a couple sharp intakes of breath. "I can't lose you…," and then, after so long trying to fight them back, tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he hugged her closer to him. "I love you."

Korra continued to smile and stroked Mako's cheek with her thumb before she slowly slipped into darkness. Her hand then became lifeless at her side, quickly falling away from his cheek and her eyes slid closed.

"No…no...no no, Korra! Please…" His body was wracked with sobs as he continued to cry, tears dripping down onto Korra's cheek. She can't. She couldn't. Korra was the Avatar and the strongest person Mako had ever known. She couldn't just give up. She couldn't just die. "Please please please…" he gasped. "Don't leave me…"

* * *

Korra was quickly pulled into intense bright light just as quickly as she was pulled into the dark. She was surrounded by nothing but white as she stood in the very center of the expanse. She was in her normal Water Tribe get-up as she looked down and all around her, turning every which way to find out where exactly she was. "Where…where am I?"

"Well you're not _there_, if that's what you're thinking." A familiar, even-toned voice uttered behind her. She turned around and found Avatar Aang, standing at a short distance.

"Aang." Korra breathed in relief. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace which he returned.

Breaking from the embrace, Aang held Korra at arms length, his hands grasping her shoulders. "You really have grown into an incredible young woman," he said giving her a gentle smile. "It's about time you got here. I was wondering if you would ever come."

"Where exactly is here?" she questioned glancing around her once more. "Is this the spirit world?"

"Yes…and no" She quirked an eyebrow in confusion and Aang only continued to smile as he explained. "I guess you could call it, Limbo. Between the real world and the spirit world. You were finally able to achieve peace within yourself so you were brought here in attempt to bring you to the spirit world. But there was a…complication." Korra's eyes downcast and looked down into the vast whiteness below their feet, like they were standing on clouds. "Korra, you have been so brave—"

"What does it matter?" she interrupted her airbending predecessor, pulling away from his grasp, "Amon is going to get away and it's all my fault." She clenched her teeth, turning her face away and felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"You didn't let me finish," Aang continued without falter. "You fought bravely…" Korra cringed as he paused, "but your time as the Avatar is not over just yet." Korra turned her head and looked back up, cerulean met silver as understanding filled Korra to the brim of her very being. Aang brought one hand to her forehead and the other to her heart, a faint glow emitting from his fingertips and other figures appeared behind him their eyes all shone the same glow. Korra felt the air swirl around her, her entire body getting an overwhelming sensation of the freedom she had so often sought as she meditated. In a distant voice, she heard Aang speak once more, fading into the whiteness. "When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

And just like that, he and the other Avatars of the past vanished.

* * *

Mako hunched over still above the lifeless Water Tribe girl in his arms, tears continued to trickle down his cheeks. He brought his head back up and opened his eyes to look back at her face, bringing his hand up and stroked her forehead, brushing her bangs from her face then shifting down to wipe the blood from her mouth with his sleeve. He looked on at her closed eyelids with sad longing, no longer in control of the constant streams of salt tears falling from his eyes.

Amon began to stir where he lay and Mako looked up toward him. Mako took in a sharp intake of breath and his face contorted into anger. He was prepared to give him everything that he's got and make sure he suffered greater than any.

That was until a glow emitted from Korra's forehead and heart, her once limp body now stirring in his grasp. Mako turned back and stared with wide eyes, dumbstruck from what he was seeing. The glow from those two points faded and she opened her eyes now gleaming with the same bright light. Her body lifted into the air from Mako's arms and turned to face Amon who began to look up in shock and awe, "Impossible!"

Air swirled around her body. Yes, air. She was finally airbending. She lifted her arms and called the other elements to her. Large stones, a stream of fire and water all spun and intertwined around her. The Avatar State. The most powerful force known to the world and she was about to unleash it all on the maniacal, masked villain. And with a flick of her wrist, Korra brought a wave of water, fire, earth toward Amon, throwing him back to hit the glass of the window behind him, cracking from the force exerted from his collision.

Amon staggered as he tried to steady himself. "I…I _destroyed_ you!" he spat, getting ready to spring forward to strike once more.

"No," Korra began to speak, a thousand voices of the past Avatars behind her own. "You destroyed yourself." And with one strong blast of air, Amon flew back through the window and submerged into the bay below, his mask fallen off and following him down.

Korra's floating body slowly made its way back down, her feet touching the floor once more. Mako made his way over to her, his arms outstretched to her slightly suspended form. The glow in her eyes faded and she met the firebender's strong yet gentle grasp, her legs giving in from her weight and exhaustion. She looked up at Mako's amber eyes just above hers and a soft smile spread across both their faces. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, lifting and spinning her around in elation. She was alive. His Korra was alive.

Setting her down, she looked back up into his amorous gaze and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you, too." And then her soft lips were covered by Mako's own, sharing their second, more passionate kiss.

When they parted, there was a commotion outside. Concern etched in their features, they made their way over to the broken window where Amon was sent flying, Mako having slung Korra's arm over his should for support. They peered out and saw Amon, or better yet, Noatok, bending a tornado of water around himself to lift him from the bay, the scar having been washed away by it. His secret was out and onlookers began to point and protest.

"Look, he _is_ a bender!"

"The scar's a fake!"

"The Avatar was right!"

The bloodbender turned his head every which way, fear and guilt in his eyes. Then his eyes met with aquamarine from the smashed remains of the window he was thrown through. He glared and then pulled back to dive back into the water, making his escape. Mako attempted to blast him in the water with a few shots of fire, but he was too quick and, just like that, he was gone.

Korra slumped where she stood as Mako grunted angrily for his failure. He turned back to the injured Avatar, wrapping his arms around her once again to quell her sadness, stroking her hair reassuringly, that everything was going to be alright.

Outside people started cheering, benders and non-benders alike. Their Avatar was here and balance would be restored once more. Korra broke from Mako's embrace to step closer to the gaping window to look to those on the arena docks and pier, lifting their arms and screaming in joy and celebration for her. The war seemed to be at an end and Republic City will be rebuilt and there will be new order to ensure peace and safety among all.

Korra straightened herself to stand strong, bowing her head to the citizens of Republic City, giving her eternal devotion to all that cheered. She was the Avatar and she would fight at all costs to protect this city. She was no longer lost and she found new hope for the future, that she would be there to defend her world and everyone in it.

* * *

Meh…idk…tell me what you think xD Reviews are greatly appreciated~


End file.
